


Formed From Stone

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [60]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Durin Family Feels, Family, Gen, Pre-Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Dwarrows have always had an affinity with stone.





	

All dwarrows had an affinity with stone, although it varied in strength from dwarrow to dwarrow. Then again, considering that Mahal himself had brought them into being from stone. They lived, worked and, quite often, died amongst it.  
  
For those of the House of Durin, stone was an even bigger part of their lives for they were the keepers of a kingdom of stone; the mighty Erebor. The home of Durin’s Folk and, to them, far superior to the Iron Hills or even the cavernous halls of Khazad-Dûm. Even after stone fell to fire and they were forced to abandon their home to Smaug, Durin’s Folk sought out what they knew best and found refuge in the stone of Ered Luin. It might not have been their true home but it was a home nonetheless.  
  
For Fíli and Kíli, sons of Dís, heirs of Thorin Oakenshield, Erebor loomed large in their lives even if it were in the form of tales from their kin as opposed to the mountain itself. They learned the history of their people and their home first at their Amad’s knee and then from their cousin Balin’s study as he taught them all he knew. They begged their Amad to share the few memories that she had again and again until she laughed and sent them off to pester Balin and Dwalin, who had far more memories than she.  
  
There was one thing that loomed in Fíli and Kíli’s life far larger than Erebor however, and that was their Uncle Thorin. When they had been very young, they had been utterly convinced that both he and their cousin Dwalin had actually been hewn from the mountain itself. When they had told their Amad this, she had laughed until she cried and then taken it upon herself to share their belief with her brother and cousin and the result had proven to Fíli and Kíli that they had been wrong; mountains couldn’t laugh like that.  
  
So, while their Uncle Thorin might not have been made out of stone, he was as solid and dependable as if he had been. He may have been forced to travel in order to work and help their people survive but he was always there whenever Fíli, Kíli or their Amad needed him.  
  
They had spent hours listening to his voice as he told tales of growing up in Erebor, of his grandfather and his forefathers, countless nights falling asleep to his chest vibrating beneath their ears as he sang of the home of Durin’s Folk. They had listened to his hopes and dreams to reclaim Erebor for his people and sworn to each other that, when he did so, they would be by his side when Durin’s Folk finally returned to the stone that had borne them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/259967.html)


End file.
